User blog:Killermoves/Evil Cole Macgrath vs Evil Hero of Brightwall
I am back bitches!!!! And today I am going to be pittig two famous sandbox console exclusives, but this time use their other evil counterparts! Its a battle between famous morality sustem protagonist. Evil Cole Macgrath, bloodthirsty vigilante turned Beast killah!!! Vs Evil Hero of Brightwall, magical tyrant of Albion Who is deadliest? Evil Cole Macgrath Evil Cole MacGrath is the alternate universe evil equivalent to Cole MacGrath, who decided to embrace his inner demons after the Ray Sphere activated his Conduit Genes in Empire City, granting him electric-based super powers. While the "Good" Cole worked with the police and his friends to retake Empire City from the gangs and stop the evil Kessler, Evil Cole chose instead to dominate the city himself, taking control of everything piece by piece, and murdering anything that stood in his way. His ex-girlfriend Trish, instead of helping him and admitting that she always loved him when he failed to save her from Kessler, only spited him and told him that she thought he was a horrible, shameful monster- only furthering his descent into brutality and rage. After killing Kessler and wiping out the First Sons, Evil Cole had complete control over Empire City- not even caring that his reign would be opposed by the government, and that it had cost him all of his friends and loved ones. When The Beast arrived in Empire City, Evil Cole was unable to defeat it, and was severely weakened, forcing Lucy Kuo and his best friend Zeke Dunbar to retrieve him and take him to New Marais to heal and get stronger powers. During his time in New Marais, Cole only became aggressive and brutal- gaining violent new powers, including fire-based powers from his new girlfriend Nix. Ultimately, when The Beast made Evil Cole an offer to wipe out the human race in order to create more Conduits, he accepted- something that infuriated Nix and Zeke, while Kuo approved. Cole and The Beast began a path of destruction through New Marais, wiping out the entirety of LaRoche's rebellion with barely an effort, before Cole snapped Nix's neck. Finally, Evil Cole was forced to strike down his best friend, destroying the only device that could stop them. The Beast admitted that it was unable to go on after New Marais, but it transferred it's power in Cole- effectively making Evil Cole The Beast himself. Declaring war upon the human race, Evil Cole began to conquer the planet, ruling over the Conduits with Kuo at his side. Powers and Abilities * Electrokinesis: Powers obtained by the Ray Sphere, Cole has a wide variety of tactical and attack options derived from his control of electricity. His attack options include long-range electrical bolts, blasts of lightning resembling lightning, explosive balls of energy, and a large shockwave, along with several other abilities. For mobility, Cole can grind along electrical cables, use his "Static Thrusters" to glide in the air, supercharge cars to leap a high distance into the air, and create a electrical cable from his hand to launch himself at a large distance. * Pyrokinesis: Thanks to his ex-girlfriend Nix, Cole has the ability to use a small amount of his former abilities that he could use but with fire rather than electricity. He can create balls of explosive napalm, a shockwave of smoke and flame, and a few other neat tricks. * Firebird Strike: Cole, thanks to his pyrokinesis, can coat his body in flames and launch himself a short distance. The impact that he lands at his enough to knock even the more durable monsters of swamp monsters into unconsciousness. * Spiker Summoning: After freeing several swamp monsters alongside Nix, Cole has gained the ability to summon three Spikers. These creatures aren't very durable but they can climb up nearly any surface, launch small acid like projectiles, and tackle people. They also don't do much damage, but provide a tactical annoyance for his opponents. * Radar Vision: Thanks to this ability Cole has the ability to "see" appliances and Blast Shards that can help him regain his health. He can also use this ability to read the pulses of someone's brain to find treasures. This gives Cole a tactical option that cannot be underestimated. * Ionic Abilities: Should Cole ever absorb Ionic Charges found on civilians or enemies, he can use powerful new abilities like the Ionic Storm, Drain, and Vortex. The Ionic Vortex is a large tornado that collects everything in the environment in a destructive path. The Ionic Drain is an area-of-effect move where Cole absorbs the energy of everything in his surrounding area, enemies, civilians, and electrical appliances. The Ionic Storm is a large lightning bolt that strikes the largest target in the area. * Kinetic Pulse: Cole can effortlessly pick up any object in the environment by catching it an electromagnetic field around his feet, chucking it at a target and charging it as it flies, creating an explosive result. Weapons * The Amp: A metal baton that is powered by Cole's powers, he wields the Amp with surprising skill and power. It can even hold opponents in a headlock-type manner, and he uses the momentum to swing, along with other techniques. Evil Hero of Brightwall The Evil Hero of Brightwall, is the alternate universe of the protagonist of Fable 3, in which he/she takes the evil path to become the ruler of the fictional magical kingdom of Albion. The Evil Hero started as a young prince or princess who was driven by his/her tyrannical older brother Logan, who was the King of Albion, to staging a revolution to oust him. Throughout the journey, the Evil Hero found allies for his cause, but during his/her rebellion, the Evil Hero led with a harsh and iron fist. The Evil Hero treated the civilians and subordinates as mere tools for the cause, verbally mistreating them and even forcing some, like the civilians of Understone, to slavery to fuel the revolution. The Evil Hero was merciless, cutting down and slaughtering heads of his/her oppositions and burning communities in his/her wake. Nonetheless, the people of Albion, while fearing him, still regarded him/her as a hero just like his/her parents before. In the end, the Evil Hero finally takes the throne away from Logan, before executing his/her brother. Tragically, he became just as tyrannical as his/her brother, and with the looming threat of a creature called the Crawler, he continued the production of massive factories and the enslavement of the populace to battle this threat. He broke several promises with his allies in order to concentrate funding to the battle against the Darkness. By the end of the game, the Evil Hero successfully defeats the Crawler, at the cost of Albion having a negative reception of his/her rule. Powers and Abilities * Fireball Spell Gauntlet: Send forth a ball of trailing flames at your enemies, with a chance of setting them on fire. * Shock Spell Gauntlet: Shock electrocutes opponents, damaging and momentarily stunning them. * Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet: Ice Storm summons frozen shards that rain down destruction on your foes. * Vortex Spell Gauntlet: Vortex creates a windstorm that picks up enemies and hurls them around, preventing them from attacking and potentially knocking them into objects. * Force Push Spell Gauntlet: Force Push magically propels enemies away from you, doing damage in the process. * Blades Spell Gauntlet: Blades conjures magical swords which seek out and impale enemies. * Time Control- Using Slow Time Potions, Hero can slow down time. * Summon Creatures: Using Summon Creatures Potion, Hero can summons a group of creatures from Hobbes (small goblins), undead soldiers to Balverines (fastmoving lycanthropes) that can attack enemies which lasts 45 seconds. Weapons * Dual Gauntlet: gauntlets that allow the Hero to channel his/her magic and combine them for more devastating attacks. It also allows him to direct his magical attacks as either a concentrated stream on a single enemy or area focused on multiple enemies. * Avo's Lamentation: A sword passed down from the old Hero. It can slice through almost anything, kill magical and superhuman creatures. It has two modes of attack, fast light strikes and a more powerful charged up strike. * Briar's Blaster: a percussion pistol that can fire shotgun blasts multiple times before reloading (5 to be exact). * Warrior Suit: A suit of armor made up of tough material. Knowing that its a military suit and seems to consist of steel, it can probably block melee attacks. * Health Potion: potion that allows the Evil Hero to automatically heal from wounds faster than his normal healing. X-Factors Evil Cole vs Evil Hero Training 80-95 Easy edge to the Evil Hero since he/she has military training with Walter Beck. Cole Macgrath is mostly a self-trained vigilante. Physicality 87-87 Extremely difficult to decide since both these two villains showed many feats of strength, speed and durability. Cole has taken on superhuman fors, tank missiles and hits from fors who can smash infrastructures, and can kill a normal human with a few punches. His fight with Kessler showed just how powerful he is physically. The Evil Hero is strongn enough to launch several enemies flying with one strike, take on supernatural foes like balverines head on, and tank hits from powerful amgic. He’s also capable of matching Reaver, a guy who can move faster than a bullet. Both have their own healing factors. Experience 90-90 Both are tied since they have fought their share of dastardly enemies. Cole fought against Beast while the Hero fought against the Crawler, two destructive city-busting abominations. Cole Macgrath has fought agaisnt similar superpowered Conduits and proved to be the deadliest of them all, while the Evil Hero has fought against a myriad of supernatural and magically infused enemies before and won. Tactics 85-80 Cole takes this since while he is not strong, he is a cunning villain who can independtly think on the fly and set off calculated plans against his enemies. The Evil Hero may have led a rebellion, but he needed the help of other military ingenious commanders like Walter and Page during the War. Bloodthirst 100-100 Easily a tie, since both are nasty killers who are merciless. Evil Cole is more ruthless but Evil Hero did oppressed and enslaved thousands. Both are some of the worst villains in this side of the morality system in gaming. Read First! * Battle takes place in a suburb/village. * No PS3 and Xbox 360 please. Its 2018 and the console wars are over. Lets all be civilized. Besides PC has been proven to be superior, peasants! Battle Evil Cole was sitting ontop of a rooftop, looking at a city that he is hungry to conquer. He sent lightning bolts which blew off many infrastructures and military outposts in an attempt to conquer it. The Evil King heard the commotion and set out to investigate. He saw Cole hurling lightning bolts at his kingdom. "Who are you? Leave now or suffer the consequences." "Yeah screw you. Don't you know who I am? I'm the motherf----ng BEAST!" Cole then throws a bunch of Lightnign Bolt at the Evil King, which merely bounced off his armor. The Evil King then shot his pistol and hurled a fireball whcih Cole easily dodge. "Heh, pathetic!" Evil Cole then sent out spikes and fire balls, which Evil King easily dodged. Evil King then used his force push to knock Corvo away before summoning a snow storm on the Beast. Cole was pissed. He then turned into a firebird and launched himself at the Evil King. Then, he summoned a large ionic vortex that thoroughly destroyed whatever the place they were fighting on. But ALAS! The Evil King was nowhere to be seen. And before Evil Cole can react with an Ionic Storm, the Evil King impaled him on his sword. "H-how?..." "My time spell which you never see coming. I was never there when you showed off your powers. And now you are dead." The Evil King then threw Evil Corvo's corpse on the ground and yelled in victory! Expert's Opinion Evil Hero of Brigthwall was victorious due to his better weapons and variety of powers, which compensate enough against Cole's powers which rely mostly on destruction and brute force. Cole can only use one element at a time while the Evil Hero can combine two elemental powers into one, and his time stop was a perfect counter against Evil Cole's speed and agility. Category:Blog posts